Laufen Sie eine Meile in einen anderen Schuhen
by Necrofear
Summary: What happens when Yoh and Faust have to live eachothers lives for a while? Read to find out.Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note- Hey ,this is my first FanFic, so please don't flame, but I would very much like it if you would  
give me some Tips. R&R please.

Disclaimer-I don't own Shaman King, but if I did I would make another season!

* * *

It was a normal morning for Yoh and friends.Anna was laying on her side watching her daily soap opera's on the T.V and Manta and Yoh were sent out to do chores.Faust was settled into a good novel he had been meaning to finish and HoroHoro and Ren where arguing in the back ground.

"What do you mean I have a big nose!"yelled an angry HoroHoro"your the one with the big hair Ren!"Faust looked over at Anna with a pleading look,hoping she could read his mind and stop the two from fighting.He sighed and shut his novel irritated. Stopping infront of the two boys he crouched down so he was their height grabbing each by the ear.He forced a smile,which turned out looking like a painful grin and muttered to them both"Listen here...I have a very important novel that I would like to read and you two are interrupting it! HoroHoro you have a big nose...and Ren you have big hair...end of the fight!got it!" The two boys nodded as it was the only motion they could do since the piercing blue eyes of the Necromancer paralyzed them.Faust merely walked away talking to himself in German.

A small bang at came from the Inn's kitchen door and hearing bags drop ,Anna quickly turned off the television and walked to where an exausted Yoh lay on the floor.No sign of Manta.It was nearing the end of the day as Anna rummaged throught the grocery bags looking for the special herb she had told Yoh to pick up.She stared at him coldly"where are the onion leaves?"Yoh stammered as he tried to make an excuse"u-umm...u-uh" on his heels Yoh looked for Manta for back up but once again no sign of the short teenager. Yoh figured he was smart and had snuck away while he had the chance,and it was true.Manta layed in bed the covers pulled up and over his head and his door locked. Anna looked at him still waiting for an answer. Yoh shrugged and she clenched her fists"Well then go get them!"

Yoh stared at her"But Anna!" she growled as her face turned red"Dont but Anna me young man!"Yoh crossed his arms and pouted as he furrowed a brow looking outside"but its getting dark out...im not going alone!"he smiled to himself for he had found a way out for now. Anna sighed "Oh fine you can do it tommor-" she was cut off as she heard a snap and jumped,Faust towered over the two and sighed pocketing his reading glasses and putting the book away as he gave up on even bothering to read. He looked to lady Anna"excuse me for interrupting..."he said calmly"but i could go with Yoh...if he's that afraid of the dark" Anna beamed at him "Why thank-you Faust how very kind...there you go Yoh now you can go!" Yoh scowled at Faust and whispered something very mean under his breath,but Faust had payed no attention.

Miserably Ren and HoroHoro sat on opposite ends of the couch,trying to avoid eye contact.The instant they heard Yoh and Faust leave the building they began arguing again.

It was quiet outside as the sun went down,the only sound was the footsteps of Yoh and Faust.Scared as Yoh was he put on a brave face but kept his gaurd up all the same. Suddenly an old woman loomed out of the shadows and into the dim light of a street lamp.The necromancer perked a brow at the young shaman that was standing at his side and noticed that Yoh was shaking. He chuckled lightly as the woman walked toward him a crystal ball in her hands.She stared up at Yoh with her dull grey eyes and whispered something under her breath, Yoh backed away scared that something would come at him, he hid behind Faust,he blinked a few times and the woman disappeared into thin air. Faust looked to Yoh grinning"I knew you were afraid of the dark!" Yoh growled and walked ahead of Faust at a quick pace,Faust had to jog a little to catch up. They stopped at the grocery store and got what they needed,without hesitation they began their way home.

Once again Anna had heard the door open and close,she walked into the kitchen and saw that both boys were nowhere to be found. She shrugged as she picked up the onion leaves and began to make the sauce.Lazily the boys walked to their rooms,not even speaking a word about the old woman. As normal Yoh fell into a deep sleep the instant his head hit the pillow...while with Faust,he made another attempt to finish his novel. It was about 2 in the morning when he finally went into a light sleep.

A sweet smell of pancakes hung in the air the next morning all was quiet though. A loud scream came from both boys rooms as they looked into their bedroom mirror to see something very strange. Faust was in Yoh's body and vise versa! The two ran out their door to each other. They stood in the middle of the hall staring at the other.Anna walked out of the kitchen and looked at them with a confused look"Whats the matter.Faust?Yoh?" the two looked at her and shook their head and said at the same time"Nothings wrong...nothing at all."but they knew they were lying to themselves.

Faust honestly wasnt used to Yoh's body yet,he couldnt reach anything anymore,and he always had urges to drop where he stood and fall asleep. Yoh wasnt used to being tall,quite a few times he hit his head on the door frame while walking into another room and he felt a bit awkward when Eliza tried to get close to him.Before this he just saw her as a friend,but now...she's temporarily his wife!If Anna knew about this,she would kill him.He shuddered at that scary thought and walked over to his old body and crouched looking into uh Faust's eyes"ok listen we need to get back in our own bodies somehow" Faust smiled to his old body and laughed"Ah well lets stay like this for a while, maybe then you'll think of me differently" Yoh thought of those words for a minute and blinked thinking to himself 'did Faust hear what i said about him yesterday?'

* * *

Authors Note- I'm thinking of making a couple more chapters, but its up to my readers, so just tell me what you want 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note- Ok,here it is Chapter 2...I hope its ok.

Disclaimer-I dont own Shaman King or any of its Characters

* * *

As the days flashed by, the more and more Faust began to enjoy living in the others body, so far he has gotten Yoh in alot of trouble by getting a tattoo, so Yoh thought of a couple ways to take his revenge.

Yoh had intentionally slapped Eliza hard in the face,causing a major fight between the two and later on he had gone to visit the football coach...what was he planning? Well apparently, he had asked the coach if he could be a male cheerleader, imagine Faust in those tight pants and shirts.He had also gotten front row seats for Anna and the gang! He'll never live this down,he thought to himself.

"Ow!" exclaimed Yoh(Faust) as he got a hole punched through his nose. There he was sitting in the Kulture Shop getting his nose pierced and another tattoo...it didnt matter how much pain he went through, as long as Yoh would get yelled at. He grinned and lightly touched the indent of his nose.Pleased with what he did he headed toward the hotel.

Morning. Everyone was up and about getting ready for training , Faust had slept in and Yoh had been up already,reading the news paper. Anna looked over at him and perked a thin brow, she then turned around completely and stared directly at him.

"What do you think you're doing Yoh?" she exclaimed loud enough for the others to pop there heads in the door to see. At this action he shut the newspaper, folded it in half and smiled"I'm reading" he said quietly,almost in a whisper. Anna clenched her fists, he knew it was coming, she was going to yell at him.

A loud smack came from the kitchen and a tired Faust trudged out of his room rubbing an eye, he yawned loudly and looked around seeing a shocked Yoh sitting on the floor a red hand print on his cheek and the newspaper clutched in his left fist. Faust laughed to himself and forced a question out in which he already knew the answer."What happened?"

Anna huffed and walked out of the room, she looked over her shoulder and said lowly"Get to work." Yoh simply nodded and put the newspaper away.

It was April 3rd, a week after the switch...Yoh sighed and had gotten bored of this little game of theirs.

He thought to himself"Maybe, it would be best if I told Anna what happened." he nodded to himself and stood up walking to her bedroom door.He knocked on the door frame and he heard a small ruffle of paper, Anna called him in and he brushed the paper door to the side and stepped in.

"What's the matter Faust?" she asked as politly as she could. He whispered what he had been meaning to tell her, into her ear and the stood up straight once more. She cleared her throat"I see...and how did this happen?"

He sighed once more and explained how the old woman had placed a curse on the two,how they have been like this for a week and how they have been manipulating and destroying eachothers lives. It was three hours later that Faust had left the room.

Anna had beckoned Faust and Yoh to the living room the next day and looked at them. She heaved a sigh and looked to Yoh "Ok...the game is over, I got a hold of the lady and she told me what she had seen and done."she looked at Faust sternly, and then continued."She will come to our house in half an hour and reverse what she had done."

The two nodded and looked at one another, Anna left the room leaving them both alone. Yoh(Faust) was the first to speak,"You little...what did you think you were doing telling Anna about this!"he then coughed dryly and said to himself"you big suck up."

Faust(Yoh) didn't respond to that, he just stared at his feet and waited for the old woman to arrive. He heard a small tap come from his side, he looked over to where the sound had come from and jumped slightly. An woman had appeared, he looked at her and saw aging wrinkles and small half moon glasses resting on her nose.

The woman walked over to Faust(Yoh) and whispered something to him...something that sounded like" Tell him what you said and it will be reversed" he looked at her shocked, was it that easy?

Yoh cleared his throat and looked over at the other..."Listen, Faust...the day you and me went out to get grocery's I said, I said...I said that you were a low life Necromancer" he winced as he said the last word.

Faust watched the other in amazment"Ouch...that's harsh Yoh.What did I do to make you say something that mean?"

Yoh stared at his feet once more"You teased me and you made me go uptwon when it was dark out...thats what." Faust nodded and felt his soul leave the host body he had been in for the past week.Yoh felt the same. Two minutes later they were in their own bodies again!

Yoh did a few jumping jacks and smiled to himself as he felt normal again and Faust merely sat there his head down, long pieces of blonde hair infront of his eyes. Yoh heard a muffled laugh come from him, and he walked over and sat beside Faust"whats wrong?" he wondered,but he was almost afraid to ask.

Faust looked up a big smile on his face as he hugged Yoh tightly"Lets never fight again...ok?" Yoh nodded in agreement and headed to the bathroom to change into his night-gown. He screamed loudly as he saw a tatto surrounding his belly button. Faust meeped and ran out of the living room and to his own. He locked himself in there for the rest of the night, hiding from the wrath of Yoh Asakura.

* * *

Authors Note- Well...I hope you enjoyed it! I no I did. Well Later Days!

Necrofear


End file.
